Sharky
by Timey-Wimey-Consultant
Summary: Because one of them has to be willing to take the fashion forward extreme and of course the other has to be left wondering why such an extreme has to be made. Oncest.


**Had no internet and decided to write this instead of finishing other fics woops.**

**Helpful info: th=s**

* * *

"You can't get mad ok?" Greed-ler practically whispered his voice sounding odd to Once-ler.

"Come on just come out of there." The younger sighed slightly annoyed, beginning to tire of Greed-ler's shenanigans. He had come home almost an hour and a half ago in a flurry of green muttering a quick hello before retreating into the bathroom. Once-ler had thought nothing of it figuring it was just a hard day at work and he was washing up. But, he grew steadily more suspicious after he had been gone for an hour. Once-ler had now been standing in front of the locked door for half an hour trying to get his older self to leave the bathroom.

"I jutht want you to remember that even though the thneed hath 1001 utheth itth motht popular in the fathion induthtry tho I alwayth have to be one thtep ahead." Greed-ler lisped from the bathroom.

The youngest stood dumbfounded wondering what the other could have possibly done to cause the speech impediment.

"Oh, for chritht thake thay thomething!" Greed-ler whined from the bathroom fidgeting. He didn't like the silence coming from the other side of the door and he knew he wasn't going to like the reaction from his other half at his recent fashion forward statement.

"Did you get botox or something?"

"Botox really, I'm 27 not 47!"

"Well I don't know! All I know is that you have a full on lisp that wasn't there this morning! Now what in god's name did you do!?" Once-ler snapped his patience running out with his partner's unwillingness to leave the bathroom.

"Jutht promithe you won't get mad!"

"Too late for that!"

"Oncie!"

Once-ler took a deep breath putting his fingers to his temples. There were 10 seconds of silence until he finally said calmly, "Fine, fine, I promise, just come out so we can eat dinner ok?"

There was another 10 seconds of silence before the lock on the door clicked. Greed-ler stood in the doorway, the same green-blue eyes blinking back at Once-ler, his lips were still normal sized and pursed into a fine line, and every freckle was still in place on his pale cheeks, it was still as if Once-ler was looking into a mirror. But, something must have obviously changed. Once-ler cupped a hand around Greed-ler's chin and noticed a small wince from the contact.

"Smile." He commanded simply

The other man hesitated but, eventually complied. The younger let his hand drop and gasped at the scene in front of him, every single one of his counterpart's teeth had been filed down into perfect points looking sharp enough to certainly cause some damage to whatever unfortunate thing happen to pass his mouth.

He stood smiling awkwardly the pain in his jaw beginning to return. The procedure had not been a fun one not only did it take up a full work day but it also caused a great deal of pain and a weeks worth of having to eat soup through a straw. But, he looked damn good and the press would think so too and that was all that mattered.

"Can I thtop thmiling? It'th kind of painful…"

Once-ler snapped out of his daze and nodded his head trying to figure out what to ask first before settling on, "Why?"

Greed-ler furrowed his brows not wanting to speak and reached into his coat pocket for a writing pad and a pen. He then furiously scribbled his explanation onto the pad and handed it to Once-ler.

_'People expect the latest and greatest from me. I'm The Once-ler, I sell a product that is the icon of the fashion world therefore, I have to be an icon of the fashion world.'_

"Uh huh. So, you turn into sharky for fashion?"

_'and publicity, Madame Diorena is going to be furious with her ratchet looking piss colored cat eyes. Green and sharp is going to be the new trend.'_

Once-ler never really understood the fashion industry, and would laugh when he would appear in the trend setting parts of the magazines and tabloids, since all he ever did was wake up and throw on whatever happened to match in his and Greed's closet. He didn't see the point in trying to keep up with trends or doing extreme things such as this.

_'You're mad huh?'_

"A bit but more astonished really. You know how I feel about the fashion scene, doing extreme things like this just boggles my mind ."

_'Come on you have to admit I look damn good with these things.'_

Once-ler looked up from the pad and Greed-ler gave a full toothed grin. Once-ler gave Greed-ler another look over and concluded it didn't look that bad on him. The workers would most likely be more afraid of him than they already were and the teeth surely made his frowns and scowls more intimidating but, there was one thing Once-ler was mildly concerned with.

"I guess you actually don't look half bad but, how are you supposed to kiss me?"

Greed-ler chuckled at the question giving Once-ler a tight lipped smile before once again scribbling another response onto the note pad

_'You don't think I have that covered? It's rather easy to get a fake set of teeth made to cover these suckers up, though those won't be ready for another week. So this will have to do for now.'_

The younger looked up and Greed-ler planted a soft kiss on his lips, keeping his teeth together as to not cut the other or himself. Once-ler wrapped his arms around the others waist loosely as he pressed into the kiss, moving his lips with the others. The older pulled away first eyes portraying the pain from just that simple act.

"Yeah that'll do." Once-ler smiled, "How about we skip dinner and get some ice cream Sharky."

Greed-ler frowned at the nickname and shook a finger at Once-ler.

"Just try and stop me!" Once-ler laughed as he rounded the corner out of Greed-ler's grasp.

Greed-ler despised the nickname with a passion but could deal with it in exchange for being fed ice cream for the next two days from Once-ler.

* * *

**Instant apology for the ending I just couldn't write for the life of me.**


End file.
